


Loss of Controll

by Milly21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Arranged Marriage, Beta Gabriel (Supernatural), Controlling Castiel (Supernatural), Forced Abortion, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Older Sam Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, arranged mating, more tags will be added, weight loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly21/pseuds/Milly21
Summary: Okay, so this is based off of someone’s discontinued work - The Naughty Omega by AlanthecatDean is an omega in a society where omegas are precious, cherished and loved. However, there are still stereotypes about what an omega should eat, say and do. Let’s just say that Dean is not pleased.If an omega goes through their heats alone for a length of time, it can get dangerous and will make them sick. Dean presented at 15, he’s now 17 and going to monthly doctors appointments. When Dean turns 18, John and Deans doctor decide that enough is enough and John arranges a mating between his son and a wealthy alpha doctor. Dean will be damned before he gives in.





	1. The waiting room

**Author's Note:**

> Build up to the main event

The alarm buzzed again and again. Stretching his hand out, Dean whacks the clock off of the table, effectively silencing it. He quickly burries himself back under his nest of covers, aiming for another minute. This was apparently not acceptable for the alphas in his family as John is quick to barge in and strip the covers off his bed.

“Dean, buddy, you’ve got a Doctors appointment, we need to leave in half an hour. You need to get up and have some food, the doctor said you needed to gain weight from last appointment so come downstairs when you’re dressed.” 

Dean huffed. “I don’t wanna go, Chuck always says the same thing anyway.”

John smiles at him at him and told him to get up before heading to the kitchen to make Dean pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Not typical omega food but John has never been bothered with that.  
When Dean finally wandered downstairs, freshly showered and with he’s older brother Sam shadowing him like he would break at any second, John pulled a seat out for him with a stack of pancakes at its place setting. Sam huffed when he saw this, moving towards the fridge to retrieve his fat free, gluten free. Scratch that, everything free, pancake mix.

“Dad, I wish you guys would eat more healthier.”  
Dean stifled a laugh and Sam sent him a death glare.

Once they were finished eating, John and Sam herded Dean to the car, fully aware that Dean would try anything to get out of going to the doctors. After successfully getting into the car, with Dean sitting in the front seat thanks to the argument over the car years ago that there’s was no way in hell that baby’s front passenger seat would be replaced with an omega nest like the one that John had installed in the living room for Dean. In Deans eyes it was pretty much an oversized dog bed. He despised the thing and would be damned if he ever set foot in one. The three Winchesters made their way to the omega hospital.

Arriving at the hospital, the Winchesters were directed straight into a private waiting room. Each waiting room was fitted with a couch and a few armchairs, an omega nest in the centre. So John and Sam ended up sitting on the couch while Dean curled his frail and extremely underweight body into one of the armchairs. Unfortunately for Dean, it was the weekend, so the local volunteer groups were parading round the hospital, trying to make the omegas more “comfortable”. A man around Sams age (20) knocked on the door and invited himself in. He seemed confused at the lack of omega in the nest, until he spotted Dean. Dean almost groaned from where he was trying to have a quick nap after his early morning as the alpha bent down in front of him. 

“Hey sweetheart, I can see that someone’s feeling a little under the weather.” O god, as usual, another alpha was talking to him like he was a child. “I’m Benny, now, don’t you think you’d be more comfortable in the nest? They’re all specially designed for comfort and you would have a better nap down there now wouldn’t you?” The question was rhetorical. Before Benny got any further, John spoke up. “I don’t think he actually-“ the older alpha was cut off before he could finish his sentence and tell the man that Dean doesn’t actually like the nests. “Oh! Of course! I should have realised that you’re just too poorly to get yourself in the nest.” Well, he completely misread what John was saying. Dean whimpered as Benny scooped him up bridal style, too tired to fight but wanting to make his displeasure known. “I know, you just want to sleep, don’t worry, we’ll have you snuggled up real soon.” With that, Benny placed Dean in the nest and continued to shut the omega latch on the gate that was meant to keep omegas “safe”. “There, isn’t that better sweetheart, I’ll go get you some water and your alphas some coffee. Enjoy your nap sweetheart.” As soon as Benny left the room, Dean went straight to the latch. “Why the FUCK can’t I get this open?” Sam looked up from his state of stupor. “Oh, they require alpha pheromones to open, so you can’t get out and hurt yourself.” Dean gave Sam a death stare . “Dad! Get me the FUCK OUT OF HERE, right now!” John hurried to comply. Once the gate was open he launched himself out and sat between his brother and father so that when that dickhead alpha came back he couldn’t get Dean.  
It took a while for Benny to get back, but when he did, it was with a tray with two coffees and an omega bottle filled with a milk like substance in it. An omega bottle was basically halfway between a baby bottle and a hamster bottle and was the basic way that alphas would get omegas to drink out of when sick. “Oh, back out of the nest then? Looks like you needed a bit of a cuddle, as long as your alphas are here you’re safe to be on the furniture, don’t worry” Dean internally groaned, he could take care of himself fine. “Now, I talked to the nurses and told them I was getting a drink for my poor skinny omega friend here and they suggested that I give you this instead, it’s a bottle of milk specially made for omegas to make sure that they’re healthy but the nurses said it would help you feel better.” At this point, Sam decided to go to the bathroom and Benny took the opportunity to sit down and gently pull Dean onto his lap, tilting the bottle towards his mouth. Dean was having none of it. “Come on sweetheart, latch on, you’ll feel all better.” Dean did not like this and forced himself away from Benny and as close to his dad as possible. “I see, I’m making you uncomfortable, sorry sweetheart. I’ll leave you too it but I’ll be back to check on you in a bit.” Once Benny left again, John and Sam, who had watched after he’d gotten back from the bathroom burst out laughing. “Shut it pricks” effectively silenced, Sam handed Dean the coffee he’d picked up on the way back. “Thanks Sammy.” A nurse knocked on the door and notified them that Doctor Shurley wa ready for them. Finally...


	2. Doctor Shurley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The appointment with Chuck and a not so nice prescription...

Chuck was sitting behind a large desk to one side of the exam room, glasses balanced precariously on his nose. Looking up from his reports, he smiled at the family, frowning when he turns to Dean.

“Good morning, I’ve got a lot planned so shall we begin. First off, I am not happy about the weight the nurses gave me. Dean, you’ve lost another six pounds this heat. I would quite like to do a tube feeding during his next heat and I know that you won’t be happy and that means that your alpha father with likely disagree on your behalf, but John, I’m strongly suggesting otherwise, his heats are getting worse and he is getting sicker.” 

Dean shook his head, so John , ashamed of himself, turned him down as well.

“So be it, if you could get on the exam table, we’ll begin.” After Dean was settled on the exam table, Chuck raised the bed rails, so he wouldn’t fall off, and began. Test after test was done. His lungs and heart were checked and his blood and urine were sent to be tested on fast track. Next, Chuck brought over a machine that hadn’t been used on Dean in his previous appointments.

“Dean, please lift your shirt for me.” Dean hesitated. “Why? What is that thing?” Chuck smiled. “Don’t worry Dean. This is an ultrasound machine, I just want to check your reproductive organs to make sure there’s no lasting damage. Just a quick warning, the gels a little cold.” Dean nodded and lifted his shirt, hissing as Chuck squirted the gel onto Deans stomach. After a few minutes of silence while he moved the wand around Deans abdomen, tutting occasionally. Eventually, hi pointed something out on the screen. “This is your womb Dean, as you can see, it’s constricting itself and up here, your ovaries are producing more eggs, boosting your fertility. This is your body’s reaction to the lack of knot and alpha ejaculate in your channel. I’m afraid, as a doctor and a member of the omega protection service (OPS), I can’t let this continue. I’m afraid that I’m going to have to insist on an OPS arranged mating. John, if you don’t consent to this, I will have to send Dean to be involuntary admitted to the omega health facility up state.” The three Winchesters paled. “Dad! No! You can’t do this to me!” “I’m sorry Buddy.” Dean bolted to the door, only to find scurity on the other side and Sam holding him back. He had to watch helplessly as John signed the documents to have him mated to an alpha, a stranger.

John looked at the profile in front of him. It was a good match. He cried as he signed away his alpha hood towards his son.

NAME: Castiel James Novak  
AGE: 31  
OCCUPATION: Doctor, Omega Specialist  
GENDER: Male  
SUBGENDER: Alpha


	3. Meeting my Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets his Alpha and moves in...

The drive home from the hospital was quiet. Dean chose to sit in the back seat of the impala, silent tears streaming down his face. Walking into the house he was told to pack his duffel with things he would need, not including clothes. From now on, his clothes would be provided by his alpha. He was only to take things that the alpha could t replace. Dean did not do as he was told, packing one duffel with essential items, including replaceable things such as toiletries and his supplies of scent supressants and fake alpha musk. In another duffel, he packed all his clothes, except for the omega clothing that he’d been bought over the years that he adamantly refused to wear. A soft knock alerted Dean to Sams presence. “Sam! You gotta help me man, dads gone crazy, I have to get out of here.” Sam sighed and picked up Deans duffel bags. “Come on Dean, lets go to the car.” Dean smiled at the thought of Sam driving him away from here. Until he got to the car and saw John standing there. “Sam no!” Dean was ashamed of how many times he had started crying today. “Dean, it’s for the best. You’re sick, you need an alpha and this guys a doctor, an omega specialist.” “Whatever makes you feel better Sammy. Just know, if you do this to me, I never want to see you again, I hate you.” John signed as he started the car. “As long as you’re safe buddy.”

The drive to his new alpha- no, to the strangers house took less than twenty minutes. Dean was surprised when his dad-no not his father, John pulled up to a two story detached house that was bigger than the house that he and his brother had been born in, didn’t this guy live alone? Once at the front door, Sam knocked while John kept an arm securely around Deans shoulder. A young man opened the door and introduced himself as Garth, Dr Novak’s butler. Garth then led them through to the sitting area, but before they could sit down, his nervousness combined with his fragile state finally took a toll on his body and his knees buckled underneath him and he collapsed, still conscious, into Sams arms. “Dean! You okay?” Dean grunted as Sam lifted him so Dean could curl into his brothers chest. “Yeah Sammy, just been feeling a little tired, gonna rest my eyes for a bit.” 

When Dean reopened his eyes, he felt someone stroking his hair. “Sammy, stop!” A gravelly chuckle rose from the person above him. Alarmed, Dean opened his eyes. “I’m afraid your family left you in my care over forty five minutes ago, pup.”  
What? No! This couldn’t be happening...


	4. Castiel

Dean jumped straight out of Castiels lap, throwing himself off the couch, hitting his head off the table. “Fuck!” Castiels expression darkened. “That is not appropriate language for an omega and I’ll no longer be acceptable. Garth, can you get me an ice pack and the omega milk from the kitchen please.” Dean snarled. “I don’t need your help.” The alphas expression didn’t change. “Unfortunately for you Puppy, your body needs the care of an alpha and that’s what it’s getting. So you are going to get back up on the couch and lay in my lap. You’re body needs contact and I need to ice your head and get this milk into you. NOW puppy!” Dean hurried to comply, fearing the repercussions. He let the alpha place the ice pack behind his head but stopped when the nipple of the bottle was offered to him. After resisting for a period of time, Castiel sighed and removed his hand. “Fine, Garth? Please introduce Dean to his maid and have her get him ready for dinner.

Upon reaching what Dean would assume is the master bedroom, he was greeted by a bouncy redhead who introduced herself as Charlie once Garth had left. “So, Doctor Novak has asked that I get you washed and dressed ready for dinner. If you follow me, I’ve prepared your bath.” Charlie wandered into the bathroom leaving Dean to follow behind into a large bathroom with a toilet sink and a large bath with shelves built into the wall next to it. “I don’t understand, why can’t i have a shower? And where’s the soap?” Charlie just smiled. “Showers are for alphas, silly and Doctor Novak alerted me to say you shouldn’t be standing for long in your condition and that I will have to check on you every few minutes. All the soap you’ll need is on those shelves.” Dean looked at the shelves, picking up a bottle of all omega strawberry splash shower gel with fucking glitter in it. “You must have misheard me, I want a bar of soap,this isn’t soap.” Charlie frowned. “I’m sorry but bars of soap are reserved for alphas. Omegas use shower gel, it’s kinder to your skin.” With that, Charlie left the room.

After fifteen minutes, Charlie came to collect him from the bath. She frowned when she realised that none of the bottles had been opened but stepped forward to hand him a towel. Quickly wrapping the offered towel round his waste quick enough so that the beta wouldn’t see anything and followed her into the bedroom, seeing a pair of cotton omega leggings and a large, you guessed it, omega sweatshirt that was designed to retain an omegas body heat. “I am NOT, wearing THAT!” Charlie just gave him a small smile and left the room. Unfortunately, Dean has no idea what had happened to his duffel bags so the clothes at hand were all he had. Suck it up Winchester. This was gonna be a long night...


	5. Dinner and a physical

Dean was mortified when he was sitting at the dinner table. When he had come back downstairs, Castiel had directed him to the omega seat. (Of course there just had to be an omega everything) The seat looked just like a normal seat, but it was padded with arm rests at the side, naturally. Once Castiel had tucked his chair in, so he wouldn’t “fall”, he went back to the kitchen to bring out whatever he had made. Placing the plates down, Dean was visibly disappointed. 

“Tonight, you will be having grilled Chicken on a bed of wild salad with a side of buttery spaghetti, while I will be having a steak with roasted vegetables and a bacon and cheese loaded potato. You will be having a white wine, New Zealand Sauvignon blanc, while I will be having a beer.”

Dean was shocked, this alpha was honestly that traditional? WTF!!! “Do I look like a white wine kinda guy? Why can’t I have steak, a dudes gotta put on weight but he needs more than this rabbit food crap!” The alphas expression was unphased by the outburst and started his meal. “You may not look like a white wine kinda guy, but you are an omega and beer is no drink for an omega. You are right though, you quite clearly need to gain weight, but like it or not, you will be eating food suitable for an omega. However you should not worry, you’ll be consuming a bottle of omega milk at least once a day.” Dean stood up, the force of it almost knocking over the chair, as he attempted to leave, Castiel suddenly roared a connand using his alpha voice. “SIT DOWN! You have not been given permission to leave the table, you will finish as much of your meal as you can, I understand that you may not be able to finish in your condition. However you WILL eat. Once you have finished, we will be going to my medical room for your first weekly check up.” The omega sunk back into his chair and picked up his fork. After finishing barely half of the chicken and salad he put his fork back down. Dean took the fact that he had managed to for go the wine, especially since he found the taste to be vile, as a win. 

When Castiel stood up, Dean quietly got up and followed him upstairs. Dean found the alpha standing in the doorway next to the master bedroom. The room the door led to looked like a hospital room combined with a heat room. On one side, there was a breeding bench and shelves covered in toys and equipment. On the other side a hospital bed with several machines and monitors lay set up ready to be used. This was where Castiel was standing and pulling out a pair of latex gloves for the impending examination. Not unlike when Sam and John had dropped him off with the stranger only hours before, Deans knees buckled and the alpha only just caught him before his head hit the ground. Wait, was that panic on the alphas face? No, not possible.

“Alright, since you are in no condition for a full physical, I’m going to do a quick check so I can fill out my notes and then we’ll go next door and get ready for bed.” True to his word, the alphas examination was over in ten minutes and Dean was efficiently hoisted into a bridal carry and carried to the bedroom next door. Unfortunately for Dean, he was deposited straight into the omega nest situated to the side of the bed, gate shut. “SONOVABITCH! Get me the FUCK out of here, I HATE these things.” The alpha just smirked at him. “I’m afraid you will be spending the first night under my roof in your nest. Studies have shown that it is beneficial to an omegas health to spend at least an hour a day in a nest and dues to your condition and the fact that you are quite clearly a flight risk, it would be far better for you to spend a few nights in your nest. Get comfortable, remember this is all to help you at the end of the day.” There was no way in hell Dean was staying with this alpha. At least he’d forgotten about the damn bottle...


	6. The wedding

Dean did not sleep at all in the nest. The majority of the night he spent curled in the corner pushed as far up against the bars as he could and cried. When Castiel woke up, he set about his morning routine and then left. When the door closed, Dean sat in a stunned silence until it all came flooding out. “What the HELL asshole? Get your ass back here and let me the FUCK OUT!” Dean screamed his head of for what seemed like hours until the door opened and Garth walked in. He cautiously stepped forward and opened the gate, jumping back as Dean scrambled out of that hell hole. “What the fuck? Why the hell didn’t that alpha douche bag let me out? What the fuck is going on?” Garth cooed at him. He fucking cooed. “Don’t worry little guy, I know it’s not nice to be ignored by your alpha, but he’s just trying to be as traditional as possible so that your big day really is special.” Dean glared at the alpha. “What are you talking about? And don’t you fuckin call me ‘little guy’ again unless you want to looses your head.” Garth smiles. “Why it’s only the most important day of your life, it’s your wedding day! You two are going to look perfect together. Now, the wedding stylist is meeting us at the chapel so we need to get you ready for your big day. Charlie is going to come and get you washed and Doctor Novak has left you some yoghurt and granola with a fruit salad for breakfast.” His wedding? No, fucking, way...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RAPE WARNING

Dean sulked all the way to the chapel. He had been thoroughly alerted of the nights event. Once he got to the chapel, it was straight to the dressing room where a beta called Ruby awaited his arrival. Scrap that, he had NOT been warned thoroughly and this was not happening. Dean Winchester did NOT wear dresses.

“Hey sweetcheeks, you ready to get ready?” As Ruby came closer, Dean felt like he couldn’t breathe. That’s when Charlie walked in.

“Well, it looks like these will be useful after all.” Charlie uncapped an orange prescription pill bottle and took out two pills, holding her hand out to Dean.

“What the fuck is that for? I can’t just take someone else’s random pills!” Charlie chuckled.

“Of course not silly, this is your new prescription of Klonopin. It’s anxiety medication and your alpha prescribed you it.” She smiled and picked up a glass of water. Dean did not take them. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! He can’t just prescribe me shit without asking and I won’t take it, I don’t have anxiety!” Charlie frowned and notified Ruby that she’d be back once Dean was ready. Internal high five to himself for getting away with that. Well, until he was practically shoved into a dress...

Five or so minutes after being shoved into his wedding dress, John came in. “Dean, you look beautiful buddy.” He smiled at his son. “Fuck off Dad, you stay away from me, I HATE you!” Johns smile fell from his face. “You’ll thank me later. However, Castiel has prescribed you medicine to help you and I have been informed that you refused. You have to take it son. This time, Dean didn’t argue. He knew he had a good chance against a twig of a beta like Charlie, but his alpha father who was 200+ pounds of solid muscle? No chance. So he sighed and took the pills.

10 minutes later Dean was floating and not in a good way. He was insanely dizzy, drowsy and had a major headache coming on. As much as he’d like to protest, he didn’t have a care in the world at that point but had to lean on John so he wouldn’t fall over, thankfully after seeing the state he was in, Ruby accepted that they should perhaps forgo the high heels. Not that he could walk in them beforehand, but hey.

Dean was in his own world as he walked down the aisle, as much as he didn’t want this wedding, he couldn’t find himself to care and the omega didn’t say any vows so it was the alpha father or John in this case, who handed Dean over to his new husband. 

After the ceremony, Castiel quietly supported Deans weight as he escorted the omega to the waiting SUV. Once they arrived at the alphas house, Castiel led Dean to their bedroom, followed by John and Sam and laid him down on the bed. Castiel quickly and efficiently removed both his and Deans clothing before pushing Deans pliable body into the presenting position. He breathed in the smell of omega in heat, happy that the other pill that had been handed to Dean along with the Klonopin had triggered a short heat and groaned as he breached the omega beneath him.

Deans mind only just recognised what was going on and his breath started catching as he realised that he didn’t want this and felt tears leaking from his eyes when he turned to see John and Sam watching him being violated, doing nothing. Dean turned away when they ignored his pleas for help. Once the alphas knot caught and his ex family had left, Dean cried himself to sleep...


	8. Aftermath

When Dean awoke, it was to soft hands stroking through his hair and the smell of hot chocolate. When he realised that it was his rapist holding onto him with their hands in his hair he startled back. “Now now Dean. I know last night was rough on you, but now that we are married, I can take care of you properly, you felt cold so I asked the chef, his name is Inias, to make you some hot chocolate, it’s made with omega milk so it will help you be strong.” As much as he hated it, the alpha was right, he was cold and as much as he detested that he had been ra- no, he’ll go insane if he thinks of it like that. As much as he detested that he’d been violated, he did feel better. 

Dean felt a hand slip under his chin and gently pulled his face round to face Castiel, only to see the hot chocolate in an omega bottle. Without meaning too, Dean whined. “Why can’t I drink out of a mug like a normal person?” The bastard smiled at him like you would a puppy. “Because you need the contact and you’re sick. You’re hands are shaking so much that you would spill it if you held it on your own puppy” Dean resigned himself to the fact that the alpha was actually right. However, Dean was too cold to refuse and too tired to put up a fuss over a fight he knew he was unlikely to win. Uncertainty filled him as he opened his mouth. That uncertainty immediately drained from his body as he tasted the smooth creamy chocolate mixture. He felt all his worries melt away, not even worrying about how much he hated the bottle and found himself relaxing into it. He couldn’t believe he was actually enjoying it. Castiel cooed at the omega below him, watching as Dean fell asleep in his arms before he pulled the bottle away from his mouth. 

Castiel hates himself for what he had done to the poor thing yesterday. His father had warned him that if Dean wasn’t mated on the night of their wedding there would be hell to pay. Castiel felt crushed as he thought back to his and Deans mating, his inner alpha in despair as he watched Deans tears soak the bedding beneath him. He desperately hoped Dean hadn’t become pregnant from the experience. The omega was in no shape to be carrying. He also felt bad that Dean didn’t like the preparations he had put in place for the omega but he knew it was for his own benefit. With that, he fell asleep, Dean in his arms.

When Dean woke up, he was no longer in the bedroom, he was somewhere warm surrounded in blankets, a hot water bottle soothing his aching middle. He looked up to see the bottom half of Castiel from underneath the counter, bars surrounding him. FICKING HELL! The omega nest in the kitchen...


	9. Plan

He was in a god damn nest again. One he hadn’t seen before as it was under the freaking kitchen counter. He groaned at the uncomfortable sensation in the back of his throat. As Castiel dropped a pot, Deans head whipped round sending a burning sensation through his throat and nose, a feeding tube. After peeling the tape from his cheek and getting a grip on the offending tube, Dean pulled.   
“Dean!” Castiel was now crouched down beside him, obviously alerted to his consciousness by his choked gags. The alpha stared down at the discarded NG tube, stile oozing white omega milk. “Oh puppy, you shouldn’t have removed that, that’s keeping you healthy. You’ve been asleep for over a month and a half! Now, I will let you put in a minute for a stretch and to change your bum, you already look so much healthier.”   
What. The. Fuck! A month and a half! Castiels comment about changing his butt also alerted him to the fact that there was a distinct crinkling sound when he moved. The alpha was dead! A fucking DIAPER! Dean couldn’t help himself, he started to bawl his eyes out.

Castiel watched as his poor puppy broke down in front of him. He knew that Dean was still wary of him so he decided just to set about caring for the young omega. Lifting the wailing boy, Castiel pulled him out of the nest and carried him up to the medical room. Carefully, Castiel took Deans legs and strapped them into the stirrups of the gynaecology chair and undid the tabs of the omega diaper. At this point Dean was down to mere whimpering as Castiel cleaned the poor thing the secured another diaper. Although Dean had gained some weight, he was still very underweight which left every change in the omegas stomach very noticeable and he was worried about the slightly stretched looking skin. 

As soon as the alpha undid his legs from the chair, Dean was up and ripped the diaper straight off. “What the HELL is this?”   
“If you think you can control yourself and let me know when you need the bathroom I’ll allow you to go without for now.”  
“Good, but I want some underwear.”  
“So demanding puppy. You are welcome to wear underwear but first I would like to check something, so would you please get on the bed.”   
Dean complies easily, just wanting this to be over. 

Castiel smiled as the omega got onto the bed. Dean was looking far healthier but was still way off. Gently pulling up the omegas shirt, Castiel began to feel around the boys belly. He frowned as he looked at the slightly swollen stomach and paired it with the hardness he felt as he palpated the boys stomach. Removing his hands from Deans stomach, Castiel spread gel over the slightly firm skin before dragging the wand of the ultrasound machine across Deans belly. Castiel feels his heart get crushed as his nightmare is confirmed.

“Dean?” The omega looked at him.

“You’re pregnant.”


	10. Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to say that Dean was out for a month cause cas drugged him so he would recover

He’s what? Pregnant? Dean didn’t know what to say. Even if he hated the alpha who had forced himself upon him, Dean was going to be a Dad. He was growing a beautiful little pup. Omega pregnancies where only six months long so Dean knew something for sure, he had to get out of here before he grew to heavy with child. If he had been drugged for over a month and a half, that meant he was almost two months gone. He placed a hand on his stomach after the alpha had wiped off the gel from Deans stomach. A tear slipped down his cheek. Castiel looks down at the small omega, watching as the omega smiled and let out a few tears while his hand smoothed over his slightly rounded stomach. Castiel hated himself for what he would have to do. However, it was Friday night and he knew that even though John worked over the weekend, Sam was free. The least he could do was bring Sam to Dean for emotional support. After thinking through his plan, he scooped the omega up to carry him to the nest in the bedroom, shutting the gate so that he could not get out. “Dean? I have to go out for a bit, but Garth and Charlie will see to you while im away.” Dean smiled, the alpha was leaving, all he needed now was to figure out how to get out of here. After thinking for an hour, he finally had a plan. He screamed. Garth came running in and tore open the gate, just before Dean ripped past his legs down the stairs and out the door. After walking into a roundhouse bar Dean put his pick pocketing skills into use. After scoring $98 and fending off many advances from drunk alphas who didn’t care if he was mated, Dean ran out of the bar and straight to the bus station, buying a ticket as far as he could go. After Castiel talked to Sam, Sam agreed to meet him and Dean at their home the next morning. Whalen the alpha got back to his house ther was a cop car outside and a cop in the kitchen talking to Garth. “What the hells going on? Where’s Dean?” Garth sighed and told him what was going on. After half an hour of anxiously waiting for news of Deans whereabouts, the cop, Sherriff Jody Mills, informed him that they had found out that Dean had bored a bus which had now been redirected to the omega center and that Castiel could pick Dean up there. Just as Dean thought he had gotten away with it, the bus driver apologised to the passengers and told them that they would have to drop a passenger off to his alpha at the omega center, he was screwed. When they got there the police boarded and no matter how small he made himself look, they found him and carefully man handled him out the bus and over to Castiel. Dean expected the alpha to get mad but the alpha just sighed and guided him to the car. When they got there, the alpha secured a collar round Deans neck and attached a leash to said collar that attached to the hoo to keep him in place in the nest in the car.

Before they left, Castiel decided to fit Dean with the pregnancy brace to protect the bump to avoid any due stress and make tomorrows procedure easier on Deans poor distraught body.

 

 


	11. Home

The trip back to Castiels house was a quiet one. However, Dean was grateful to the protection that the stomach brace provided for his baby. He was already thinking of names for the baby, definitely Mary for a girl, maybe a hyphenated name but he wasn’t sure for a boy. Hopefully Castiel will let him name her. Yes, Dean already had all his bets on a little baby girl. What would his daughter call him? Surely the alpha wouldn’t have their child call him Mama, no Dean was definitely Daddy. Dean drifted off in the car, listening to the engine roar and thinking on what could be.

In the morning when he woke up, Dean was in a bed for once, the hospital bed. Why? He could hear the voices of Castiel and his older brother Sam through the door. Dean scowled. He strained to hear them.

“-do we have to do this?” That was Sam.  
“You know we do, he’s not strong enough to carry a pup to full term and there’s too many risks.”

Dean paled. No. First he’s raped and now they want to kill his pup. No. He would not let them hurt her. Carefully, Dean walked over to the window and pulled himself into the ledge, intending on climbing down to the ground below. Until an arm wormed round his waste and pulled him into his big brothers arms. He couldn’t help it, he nuzzled into Sams neck, scenting his familial alpha. He was confused that Sam left the room rather than placing him in the bed and took him down to the kitchen instead, thank fuck he misread that situation.

Sam stares at the back of his brothers head, stroking his hair as the omega sought comfort from him. Instead of placing Dean in the omegachair, Sam sat on his own chair with Dean in his lap turning him round and smiling as Dean pulled his brothers hand over the small swell of his stomach and purring as Sam strokes the thigh skin. When Castiel returned from the kitchen, he placed two player in front of Sam, one with pancakes and bacon and one a portion of fruits and nuts. Sam heard Castiel tut as Sam reached to offer Dean a piece of bacon. “No Sam, omegas don’t eat that here.” When Sam offered a bite of fruit to Dean he was nervous and waited for Castiels approval which he received as a small smile. 

Dean sat with Sam feeding him. He knew he should hate Sam for what he’s done but he needed this right now, it was all Johns decision anyway. Only slightly upset that Sam had listened to Castiel when told off for offering him a piece of mouth watering bacon, Dean resigned himself to eating what was given. After breakfast was over, Sam carried Dean into the bedroom, laying him down on the bed. This was fine until Sam efficiently pinned his arms and legs.

“I’m sorry Dean...”

He screamed and thrashed as Castiel approached him, needle in hand but couldn’t get free. He was helpless as he was forced to watch as Castiel injected the contents of the needle into the space just below his bellybutton. When Sam released him, he curled up and hugged his stomach with his hands. He wanted to die...


	12. Gone

Dean was vaguely aware of Sam and Castiel siting behind him, coddling him. He could smell the despair coming off of them and could feel Sams tears landing in your hair. He tried to pull away but he felt weak against their strong grips. Castiel eventually got up and went round to the other end of Deans body and nudged his legs open. Sam turned away when the alpha removed his brothers trousers. Once his bottom half was naked, the alpha checked his channel, finding it dry and then started to palpate his stomach. Dean whimpered, the ache in his stomach intensifying.  
“No sign of bleeding yet, it’s been a few hours, I’m going to have to move things along.”  
When Castiel returned with a scalpel, Dean pushed himself away from Sam and for once chose to go to his nest of his own volition. Castiel sighed. 

“Puppy, I need to make sure this goes as smoothly as possible. You’ve barely progressed and it’s been hours. I need to make a nick in the ambriotic sac, it’ll only take a minute and it will make this a lot easier. It’ll pass quicker.”  
Castiel looked over at the distraught omega, reaching over to the bedside table and pulling out the Klonopin he prescribed for the omega, tipping two into his hand and grabbing a bottle of water.  
The omega looked up at him and snarled.

“You are not coming near me or my Mary with that.” Castiel paled, not only did Dean knowing about his pregnancy make this harder on him, but he saw it as a pup, imagined it as a little girl. Sam lifted his head.  
“Mary? You were going to name her after our Mom?” Well shit, it was their mothers name too, no wonder Dean was taking it so badly. Castiel held his palm holding the omegas medication out to him. Dean took it with no fuss, hoping it would take him somewhere far away.

An hour later, Castiel was concerned as the bleeding still had not begun and was worried that the miscarriage shot he had administered had not worked. Until Dean sobbed, evidently at the dark red patch pooling at his entrance. Castiel and Sam stayed away for the most part of the next four hours, only coming near to swap the towels under the omegas rear. Then Dean groaned in pain. “What’s happening?” Castiel looked at the contracting of the omegas stomach. “You’re having contractions, your body’s expelling the pup.” After another few minutes, Dean felt the small form that used to be growing inside him slip from his body. He was right, a little girl, Mary. Castiel has murdered her, his own child. Dean clutched the small pup to his chest but unlike Castiel who was crying his eyes out, Dean had no emotion to give, only a growl at the alphas when they tried to take her away. His stomach was soft again...


	13. AUTHORITIES HAVE A SAY

WARNING NOT A CHAPTER.  
Okay so I’m gonna replace this with an actual chapter later, however a couple people were asking if Dean would get with Benny or Ketch, but I am more Partial to Michael/Dean where Michael is Castiels workaholic brother and can be frustrating when it comes down to taking care of Dean but he’s really just a sappy Fuck? Also he’s around 29 like Castiel... let me know


	14. Aftermath 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ve settled on Michael/Dean

The next month saw Dean practically living in the nest, Castiel left the gate open but Dean only left to go to the bathroom and once to bury Mary in the garden, Castiel had been ‘kind’ enough to supply Dean with a sonogram photo, it never left his hand. Dean barely ate, barely slept, just sat. He was in the bathroom when the doorbell rang, when he walked back into the room, Dean saw an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway. This could be his way out. Dean tentatively crawled to the bottom of the stairs, seeing Castiel facing the unknown guest. Seizing the opportunity, Dean ran back up the stairs to pack his duffel bag, keeping the clothes he had originally brought with him but hadn’t worn but adding his picture of Mary and the money stash in Castiels ‘secure’ safe and wandered back downstairs and stood outside the kitchen again. Strange, Castiel seemed to have changed into jeans and a t-shirt. When their conversation was seemingly coming to an end, Dean snuck out and prayed the car was unlocked. Whoever he prayed to was apparently on his side as the back door of the car quietly eased open in his shaking fingers and he quickly darted into the backseat, burying himself and his possessions under the blankets he found there. It felt like hours until the visitor got back into his car and started the engine, slowly pulling out of the driveway way.  
Dean must have fallen asleep because he woke up to the backseat door opening. Through a small hole in the blanket, Dean saw a hand coming towards him and before he could react, a hand was ripping the blanket away. Looking up, he saw Castiel, a stunned expression on his face.

“Castiel? I’m so sorry, I’m sorry please, I can’t stand it there please.”

“OMEGA CALM DOWN. I’m not Castiel, my names Michael, I’m Castiels brother.”  
Wait, this alpha looked like Castiel but his eyes were brown. What?  
“Why were you in my car, we’re states away from your home now.”  
“Please, don’t take me back there, just let me go, you’ll never see me again.”  
The alpha smiled at him.  
“Come inside, stay the night, have a shower. Tell me what’s wrong and I’ll help you.”  
“A shower? I can have a shower?”   
“Of course, why wouldn’t you?”  
Dean smiled and followed the alpha inside, best shower he’s ever had...


	15. Michael

At first, Dean was extremely wary of Michael, but although the alpha looked identical to the alpha that had abused him and shared the same occupation, he noticed some big differences in the two brothers. Their eyes for one. While Dean had been scared of the cold icey blue eyes that adorned Castiels face, he was completely enthralled with the warmth that Michaels reddish brown eyes radiated. While Castiel had been a workaholic, When Michael returned home he left work behind and Dean often found himself sitting curled up on the couch opposite Michael while they watched whatever crap television or film was on at the time.  
This routine of casual chilling went on for a few days until Michael got a phone call. So far, Dean hadn’t really disclosed what had happened while in Castiels ‘care’. They were once again sitting on the couch when Michaels phone lit up with Castiels name. He answered it on speakerphone.

“Hello little brother, what can I do for you?”

There was harsh, laboured breathing on the other end of the phone and a curled up ball of laboured breathing next to Michael on the couch.

“Michael? It’s my omega Dean, he’s missing. He was in the nest in the bedroom before you came round but I haven’t seen him since. Please, you have to help me, his heats next week and if I’m not there he’ll either die, mate someone else or he could accidentally break the mating bond.”

Dean prayed that Michael didn’t tell his alpha that he was here and frantically tried to alert Michael of his wishes but the alpha just looked confused.

“His names Dean? Oh don’t worry, he’s here, I found him stowed away in my car.”

“I’m coming up, be careful with him, he’s just miscarried a pup. Is he okay?”

Michael looked at Dean, concern clouding his features.

“He’s seemed fine, I was wondering why he’s been upset but so far he’s just needed a little rest. I’ll see you soon Castiel.” 

Michael promptly hung up. “I think it’s about time you told me what’s happened between you and my brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been absent. A lil writers block. I’ve also had an idea for another story about angels seeing humans as pets rescued from their homes but I wanted to add something new. Dean is taken but he’s deaf with cochlear implants that he the angels think are cruel accessories and have them removed


	16. What’s next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one was real short, sorry, this will be longer

Dean spent half an hour explaining to Michael what Castiel and his family had down to him and his pup. He then spent the next three quarters or an hour crying into the alphas side. It was then he realised that Michael smelt good, Castiel smelt okay but not quite right. Michael smelt like home, like perfection. When he pulled away, Michael sighed.

“I suppose Castiel will be on his way here. It won’t take him too long. I’m going to ask you something and you don’t have to decide now but it would be better if you did, you seem to be showing early signs of heat. Do you want to go home with Castiel and spend your heat there or do you want to stay here and I can get you heat suppressants?”

Dean thought for a few minutes. “What if you mated with me?” Michaels breath hitches, but he then smiled. “I’d love that.” Michael lent forward and place a small kiss to the end of Deans nose, making the omega giggle. 

The doorbell rang. Dean looked horrified. It was Castiel. Michael opened the door and Castiel burst inside, rushing straight to Dean and forcing him into a hug. “Dean, I was so worried about you.” He looked down to see Deans clothes, the ones he had used to wear before becoming Castiels slave. “Don’t worry, I’ve got spare clothes in the car for you, but I don’t think we’ll be able to get home before your heat hits so if Michael doesn’t mind, we’ll borrow a room for a while. Michael? Can I put Dean in your Omega nest while I go get his stuff from the car?” Dean panicked when Michael replies with a quick “sure” and helped as he was lifted off of the ground and into Castiels arms. Dean let ou a stream of no’s as Castiel carried him towards the covered up nest beside the couch. When Dean heard Castiel loft the cover he felt the alpha tense. “Michael? Where’s the gate on your nest?” No gate? Dean relaxed a bit. He heard Michaels footsteps behind him and went pliant as his alpha pulled him out of Castiels alarms and into his own. “Why would it have a gate? Nests are for comfort not a prison.” Castiel stuttered. “B-but it’s to keep them safe? If I’m busy in the kitchen I want to be sure he’s not gonna get out and hurt himself.” Michael tensed. “Seriously little brother, he’s an omega, not a toddler.” “You know they have similar emotional and responsive ranges Michael, I’m going out to the car, please sit with him and make sure he’s okay.”

Michael placed Dean in the nest, smiling as Dean found that this nest was actually to his liking and stroked the worn out omegas hair. “Please don’t let him take me back...”


	17. Betrayed

Later that night Dean stood in Michaels bedroom waiting for him. The alpha had promised to take him during his heat and Dean was excited to finally be free of the alpha he was married and mated to. Until he heard the two alphas outside his door.

“Come on Cas, just let me share him. I’ve had to look at that fine piece of ass for almost a whole week without touching. I promise I’ll be a good boy, you can have the first turn?”

“What the fuck Michael, he’s not just a piece of ass, he’s a person.”

“From what he’s told me that’s not what he thinks. Honestly brother, you rape him, forcefully bond with him, kill his pup and you still want him to love you? Why not just use him for the whore he is!”

Castiel looked horrified. Hearing it come from his brothers mouth he could see just how awful he’d been to his omega. A man he love. A man he was meant to look after. He’d failed him.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Dean was kicking himself. How could he think that Michael had actually wanted him. How had he fallen for the caring alpha façade. Michael was possibly even worse than his twin. He was just too ready for someone like Michael to come along so like an idiot, he fell for it. Dean curled up in the corner and cried, barely noticing when Castiel scooped him up  and carried him out to the car, only registering what was happening when Castiel parked outside of their house and scooped him up out of the backseat carrying him into the house, placing him on their bed.

 

”Dean? I’m so sorry, for everything I’ve done. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but I’m going to do better.”

Castiel handed Dean a pill and a glass of water which Dean took, seeing that the label off the bottle read the name of a well known birth control.

”it’s a long shot but since you’ve only spent one heat with an alpha you’re going to be really fertile and it’s likely that you might catch anyway, this is also just a precaution, I’m not expecting you to want to have any sexual contact with me and I understand that and I will respect that but it’s just in case you do.” With that, Castiel left the room.

 

Dean spent the next two hours squirming on the bed, trying to think through his heated daze. He needed his alpha, wanted him. After calling out to the alpha, Dean spent the next few nights with the alpha until his heat stopped abruptly. He’d caught again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psych, Michaels a bigger dick than Cas


	18. Going home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh I’m back bitches, I do apologise, I lost this story for a while cause I dropped my phone in the ocean and I finally have a new one so I’m gonna try keep going with this story, love ya! (In a platonic way, chill dudes)

When Dean woke up next to Castiel he screamed, waking the alpha up. Castiel shot up to see a sobbing dean scramble off the bed. Castiel sighed and tugged dean into the nest, locking him in. Castiel left the room to prepare his omega a sandwich and grabbed his prenatal vitamins and some pills to calm the omega down. Castiel poured himself a shot of vodka, tipping it back, he was a bit of a mean drunk but what did that matter. Dean was frustrating him. The alcohol clouded his vision. He was really starting to regret giving the omega so many privileges, he was turning into a spoilt brat and Castiel wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep up this whole loving alpha bullshit. The omega would have to learn.

When Castiel got back upstairs he pulled dean out of the nest and held out the pills and a glass of water, leaving the tray and the sandwich on the bedside table. Dean looked at him 

“I’m not taking that shit.”

Castiel looked at him furiously. To dean, the slap across the face came out of nowhere. He looked at the alpha in shock. Castiel was by no means a good alpha but he’d never been physically violent. The alpha grabbed deans face and held his nose when dean refused to open his mouth. When dean did eventually take a breath he kept his teeth clenched until Castiel put enough pressure on his jaw that his mouth opened and four tablets were poured into his mouth, followed by water that didn’t stop flowing until it was soaking the pillows below him. With the pills in his mouth, Castiel clasped a hand over deans lips and pinched deans nose until he swallowed.

“It would be best to obey me omega.” Castiel hauled him back to the floor next to the bed.

“Fuck you!” Castiel sighed and pulled a syringe from the bedside draw, pinning dean before pressing the needle into his shoulder.

“You’ll feel better in a few hours omega.” Castiel fell down onto the bed beside dean and pulled the cover over himself, leaving deans named shivering form on the floor beside him.

***

When dean woke up again, he could hear Castiel in the shower. This was his only chance, he had to leave, if he could make it to Sioux Falls he’s be safe, free. Omegas had almost equal rights there, he’d be safe.  
Dean got out of bed and walked over to his draws spying only panties and plugs, the rest had been emptied. Shit. Seeing Castiels wardrobe, he grabbed some of the alphas jeans and pulled them on, commando, and one of the alphas black T-shirt’s and then ran to the window, climbing out shoeless.  
He ran and ran, eventually reaching his old house and barged in through the unlocked front door.

“Dean? Does your alpha know you’re here?” John stood up from the sofa, his eyes following deans hand that rested on his stomach, over his pup.

“I’m just here to pick up some things. He knows I’m here” dean rushed upstairs and packed a bag full of clothes and snatched the impalas keys from his dads room and ran back downstairs to see Sam.

“Dean?” Dean huffed 

“Hey sammy, I’m in a rush so we’ll set up a time to talk soon” Sam stood with his mouth open as dean rushed out of the door, bag in hand. God dean hated his family for everything but something still broke his heart to leave them.

John came running towards him, yelling for him to stop as he started the impala and drove away. His destination? Singers salvage in Sioux Falls, South Dakota


	19. RUN DEAN RUN RUN RUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may have stole the title from Blackcats comment so thank you for that it was perfect. Obviously I had to add some cringe IM SORRY. Not really but we have pretences to uphold...

Dean drove for almost two hours pushing just over the speed limit before pulling over at a shopping mall in Omaha, Nebraska. Before getting out of the impala, Dean sprays himself with scent blockers, knowing that as long as someone didn't get too close, he may be able to pass as a beta. Entering the mall, Dean finds the first cheap clothes store he could find and started looking through the male alpha and beta clothing, picking out some plain shirts, jeans and over shirts.

\-----

Back in Lawrence, before Dean left, Castiel stood in the shower, pumping himself while thinking of the petite omega lying on his bed, what it would be like to choke him while he fucked him, watching as the boy lost consciousness and continuing to pump furiously into the limp body.  
When he had finished, Castiel dried himself off and walked back out to the bedroom, paying no attention to the bed as he refastened his expensive watch. Sitting on the edge of the bed he seals the clasp and turns to the human shaped mass buried under the covers.  
"Up, puppy, it's time to start our day. I expect breakfast to be ready in half an hour." Castiel stood back up, waiting for a reply as he pulls on some underwear. "Puppy!" He barks before grabbing his belt, bringing it down hard on the pile. When he feels nothing but bedding, he growls, ripping the cover off. Trembling with rage, he drives furiously to the Winchester household to see the black Impala screeching as it tears down the road away from the house, he sees John outside and assumes it must be Sam in the drivers seat. Omegas weren't allowed drivers licences so it's obvious that it wasn't Dean.  
"Where is he?!" He snarls at John.

\-----

Castiel speeds just over the limit, not quite enough to get pulled over but fast enough that he can keep up with the black beast of a car as it swerves and darts between other vehicles on the road. Not only would the omega be punished for running, but also for endangering himself and stealing a car. The same abortive procedure as last time with a simple needle to the stomach should be punishment enough. Getting rid of that abscess so the runt would actually survive his recovery was a necessity anyway. Castiel grinned as his little puppy pulled into a mall parking lot and indicated so that he could pull in only to slam his hand against his steering wheel in frustration as a cop car signalled for him to pull over.

\-----

Dean was just picking out his last items, a pair of combat boots, when a perky shop assistant got to close and smelt omega on him. Roughly, she pulled the pile of clothes away from his still weak body.  
"Hey there sweetie!" The beta said in a sickly sweet voice as if she were addressing a child. "I think someone's in the wrong section, did your alpha send you out to buy clothes and you need s little help? How about we sit you in the omega room while I pick you out some clothes okay? Don't worry, I'll make sure it costs the same as what you picked up but we'll find you something more appropriate and you can change out of those poor clothes before you leave."  
Dean was speechless, he could barely protest as she guided him across the mall and into the hellishly named 'omega sanctuary'. Once inside he was pulled in by a teddy bearish alpha with the name tag Isaac.  
"You're a skinny little thing aren't ya pup. Tamara? Grab some omega milk will you? Let's get you in a nest then baby.


	20. No ones bitch

Castiel is raging by the time he finally manages to pay off the policeman and get into the mall. At this point, dean has 25 minutes on him so Castiel will have to find him fast. Trying to think like the omega, Castiel realises that the boy is tactical and is going to want to buy the necessities rather than gorging himself which means food and clothes. However, he knew for a fact that dean would never want to wear frilly omega dresses or omega leggings and that left the male alpha and beta section as much as the alpha hated the thought of HIS omega prancing around in unsuitable clothing. Arriving at the pay desk, Castiel sees a stack of clothes with a pair of boots on top that look suspiciously like something dean would have worn before coming to live with Castiel. The alphas own black credit card was sitting on top of the pile in the open, how the hell could anyone be so careless. Never mind, he’s talking about his sickly omega here. Everyone knew that omegas weren’t smart so you couldn’t blame dean anyway. Castiel was an omega specialist so he knew this more than most.   
Marching into the shop Castiel stormed over to the cashier on duty. “I want to know where the omega who picked out these clothes went!” The cashier looked up at him as if he were crazy.  
“I’m sorry but I don’t know, I wasn’t there to help him. My associate saw him picking out some unsuitable clothes for his gender and took them off him, god knows the poor thing looked really lost. She’s gone over to the omega shop downstairs to pick him out something more suitable.” Castiel stormed out of the shop. At lest his money would be spent on something appropriate rather than alpha clothing that would be too small for him and most other alphas to wear. Quickly running down to the escalator, castiel let out an exasperated sigh at the fact that as usual instead of standing on the right and walking down the left hand side, everyone was stood stick still on the long escalator, delaying him further.

——-

Back in the omega sanctuary, dean was not happy. The alpha who had greeted him, Isaac, was currently trying to put him into one of the malls omega chairs and dean would never admit his humility when he managed to do so.  
“There, isn’t that better? You need to calm down a bit sweetheart. Getting all worked up can’t be good for your little one. Now, why don’t you snack on these while I go get you something better to fill up your tum tum?” Did this idiot seriously just say tum tum? The alpha then proceeded to pour some Cheerios onto the table in front of him and an honest to god skippy cup of apple juice next to him before leaving to go to the joining kitchen.  
The woman from the shop before came in with about a hundred pink bags with tissue paper sticking out the top. Dean was not impressed with ANY of this situation.  
“Hey there sweetie, I see someone’s all cosy with his little snack! I took the liberty of buying a few extras for you.” The beta started pulling out items that he’d seen before, nothing too bad, mostly just the same thing his aplh- castiel had made him wear, but then she started pulling out lingerie and friken high heels and finally, something that could not be what it looked like.   
“I took the liberty of buying you a new plug, I couldn’t help myself, if just looked so cute” she was holding an honest to god fucking silver butt plug with green gems in a star shape at the handle with a leather belt and lock to keep it in place and it was fucking HUGE.  
“What the fuck lady? What is your problem?” All of a sudden dean was being lifted out of the chair and over isaacs shoulder before receiving a firm smack to the ass. Isaac made a sound as if he was curious as his hand ran down deans crack, realising he wasn’t even wearing a plug.  
“Well that’s probably why someone’s all grumpy, I think someone’s feeling a little empty, I think that plug was perfect. Come here and give me a hand would you?” Isaacs hand that wasn’t holding deans chest on the alphas shoulder abruptly pulled off his jeans before using the same hand to hold deans legs spread wide against the alphas chest. Just as dean started to protest, the beta shop assistants finger started pushing into his asshole dry. Realising he wasn’t producing any slick, she started massaging his prostate and dean stayed quiet as he was overcome with the mortifying realisation that he had started dripping. Dean screamed as the woman forced the too big plug into his hole.  
“Oh dear, someone’s torn a little, oh well, you’re probably to blissed our to notice aren’t you sweetie?” She quickly fastened and locked the belt before Isaac forced him into one of the new sets of omega leggings. When he was put down, dean shoved himself into a corner and sobbed. “That good huh?” Dean flipped him the bird.  
“Well, we’ll let you settle for a bit then, I’ll bring you that foot in about ten minutes baby” and with that, the two walked into the main corridor where the doors to each omega room was and then to the kitchen.  
Dean started trying to tear the belt off to get rid of the painfully big plug and the overbearing stimulation. When he realised he was getting nowhere he checked the path was clear and darted out of the so called sanctuary and back to the clothes shop, addressing the cashier with a tear stained face.   
“Do you accept trades for equal price or more expensive products in your omega store for items in this shop?”  
The alpha at the register looked at him confused. “I guess?”  
“Well then, there’s a whole bunch of clothes in that omega hellhole you can have” dean rushes behind the counter, grabbed his bundle of clothes and hightailed out of there, dropping the credit card on purpose. Making it out of the mall he saw castiel waiting angrily by the impala after being escorted out the mall by security. When he saw dean he was pissed and Sean just slunk towards him. Upon seeing the still fresh tears on his omegas face, castiel expression turned sad.  
Hey   
“Oh Puppy, what have they done to you?”


End file.
